Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective Sneak Preview
Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Sherlock's Place) * (Basil Peeps) * (Olivia Peeps) * Basil: And not a word out of you. Is that clear? * (Olivia Shushes Basil) * Rover Dangerfield: Somebody's coming. * Sherlock Holmes: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect. * Dr. Watson: But, Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull. * Sherlock Holmes (off-screen): Come on. * (Basil, Dawson, and Olivia Peep) * Rover Dangerfield (Dubbed as Woody): Okay, everybody, the coast is clear. * (They Look Around the Room for Toby) * Basil: Toby? Toby? * (Olivia Pulls on Dawson's Shirt): Who is Toby? * Dawson: Well, my dear, Toby is, uh-- Well, he's uh-- * (Olivia is Puzzled) * Dawson: I say, Basil, who is this Toby chap? * (Rumbling) * Basil: Ah, here he is now. * (Toby is Here) * Meat: He's my long-lost cousin. * Rover Dangerfield: That's right, Meat. * Basil: Dawson, Toby. * Dawson: Charmed, I'm sure. * (Toby Snarls at Dawson) * Basil: Now, Toby, Toby, stop that. Toby, cease! Desist! Ha! * (Dawson Hides) * Luna: What's the matter with Toby, Basil? * Basil: Frightfully sorry, Luna. Toby had the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky. * (Toby Sniffs Olivia's Feet) * (Olivia Comes Out and Smiles) * Olivia Flaversham: Hello, Toby. Silly doggy! Would you like a crumpet? * (Toby Nods "Yes") * (Olivia Takes Out the Crumpet and Toby Licks it) * (Toby is Happy) * Brittany Miller: Oh, look at this sweet little face. * Basil: Now, Toby? Toby! To the matter at hand. I want you to-- * (Olivia Tickles Toby) * (Basil Whistles) * (Toby Looks at Basil While He Looks at Him Firmly) * (Olivia Falls into Dawson's Arms) * (Toby Turns Right-Side Up) * Basil: Good. Now, Toby, Toby, I want you to find this fiend! * (Toby Growls) * Basil: Yes. You know his type. A villain! A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Broken wing. * (Toby Stops Growling) * Basil: Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing. * (Toby Resumes Growling) * Basil: Yes! Yes! That's the spirit. Got his scent? * (Toby Nods) * Basil: Good boy! Good boy! * (Toby Looks at Olivia) * Basil: Miss Flamchester! * All: Flaversham! * Basil: Whatever. Your father is as good as found. Toby, * (Toby Points) * Basil: sic 'em! * (Toby Steps on Him) * (Toby Runs Outside) * Basil: Aha! Yikes! Tallyho! * (Dawson and Olivia Run Outside) * Rover Dangerfield: Let's go, guys. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Cabin Fever; @1995 Disney) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) Note: * This is the second of adventures series.